


A Little Pick-Me-Up

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: At the Be_Compromised Summer Promptathon 2020, gsparkle suggested the following:Clint has a penchant for cheesy pick up lines, which Natasha categorically ignores. Thus, when Clint actually does start trying to get Natasha to go on a date with him, she thinks he's kidding.Also fills Be_Compromised Bingo Challenge 2020 Square A3: "coffee"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Be Compromised Promptathon, be_compromised Bingo Collection





	A Little Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsparkle/gifts).



> [gsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsparkle) is a wonderful person and filthy enabler. I wanna be her when I grow up.

"Did Barton just ask you out?" Sharon asks, not as subtle as she thinks in letting her eyes roam appreciatively over the man's retreating back.  
  
"Not really," Natasha replies, picking at the remains of her lunch without so much as looking up. "He just really likes cheesy pick-up lines."  
  
"Are you sure? He's kinda looking at you funny from across the room."  
  
"You're new here, Carter, but I've known that man for years," Natasha dismisses her, just as Clint returns to their table.  
  
"Here you go," he hands her a mug and sits back down with his own, comfortably thigh-to-thigh with her despite the length of the bench.  
  
Sharon pointedly raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks Clint," Natasha says, eyes fixed on the other woman, "you're the only one who knows I like my coffee like I like my partner: blond and keeping me up all night."  
  
Clint snorts into his own, black coffee and Natasha sends Sharon a look: " _Told you so._ "  
  
While she may be new around this particular SHIELD division, Sharon Carter was not born yesterday and she most definitely didn't get to her current place on the team by being afraid to call bullshit. Her back straightens, she folds her hands on the table before her and smiles winningly as she asks:  
  
"So Barton, as a rough estimate, how many times more do you think you're going to have to ask out Natasha before she realizes you've been hopelessly in love with her for ages?"  
  
Clint, mug at his lips, chokes and starts coughing violently, drawing the entire cafeteria's attention.  
  
As Natasha sits frozen, her own mug hovering over the tabletop, Sharon gives her a smug smile: " _Told you so._ "


End file.
